Introduction to Modern Technology
by corazongitano
Summary: Annie is hiding something from Jeff! But who else is involved?


**Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely show or any of the wonderful cast. But If I did, I would totally share it with you guys. We could be co-owners and constantly hang around on the set. WHOSE WITH ME?**

* * *

><p>Sudden uncontrollable laughter breaks the silence in the study room.<p>

6 pairs of eyes suddenly looked up from their textbooks and set their sights on Annie, who, obviously blushing to the high heavens, had quickly covered her mouth to prevent any other sounds from escaping. It had been a difficult evening for everyone and while the group wasn't upset by this outburst in anyway, they had been awaken from their zombie-like state. Unsure of what to do next, Annie removed her delicate hand away from her face, shut her laptop, and composed herself. In an very nervous and quick manner,

" _Oh guys, I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't think I had done that out loud. It must be all the studying that's finally getting to me."_

"_It's alright, honey. Is everything alright? You usually aren't the type to lose focus during the few moments we actually get any studying._

"_Yeah, everything is peachy keen! I just got a little distracted but I'll be quieter from now on!" _

It was the night before midterms and the group had pulled an all-nighter. For once, they had all been extremely productive and focused intently on their goal of passing Professor Ian Duncan's "extremely horribly difficult" (or so he claimed) midterm. A week beforehand, he had decided to try his hand at sobering up once again, and so decided to change the original, very easy, and not at all Anthropology related midterm to an actual college level exam that without serious preparation, everyone would be sure to fail. Most people in Duncan's class, realizing that they were not going to be able to cram a semester's worth of notes and readings into a week, had started to show signs of giving up two days in, and the study group was no exception.

After Annie's little outburst, they decided that an all-nighter wasn't going to do any good at this point and it was better to head home and face the inevitable with at least a good night's sleep. One by one, everyone started to pack up and head home, leaving a very quiet Annie and Jeff sitting silently in their respective seats. Jeff, who as everyone would expect, was completely focused on his phone, either texting a prospective date or beating his latest score of Tetris. Annie, who was intently looking at the screen of her laptop, seemed a world away. Quickly looking up and back to the tiny phone screen, Jeff realized that he was not alone in the study room, and that to his left, was a very silent 21 year old.

"_So, may I ask what that little moment was about? You seemed mighty relaxed for someone who should be having a heart attack right about now. We didn't get too far into the midterm exam review from what I recall, Edison." _

"_Nothing at all, Jeff. Just read something interesting. Anyways, what makes you think I'd have a heart attack? While I've been know to be a tad melodramatic about certain academic responsibilities, I am not so uptight that I wouldn't know how to smile or laugh despite the pressure we're all facing right now. Things can change you know? People mature, grow, learn? Familiar with that concept Winger?" _

Looking up from his Tetris game, he flashed one of his class Jeff Winger grins at the petite brunette and said,

" _Really Annie? But see here's the thing, I know that particular laugh of yours. Oh, and that bright-eyed Disney smile of yours? You're either remembering one of the many amazing things I've said to you guys throughout the day, (and I mean who could blame you, if that's the case?) or you were in the middle of a pretty interesting conversation there."_

"_Is it really any of your business who makes me laugh? I don't see why I have to give you any explanation. I don't belong to you in anyway." _

"_Ah! So we've established a who. Now, the question is what was so interesting that the __**ever studious **__Annie was in fact __**not studying **__for her midterm but fraternizing on the internet instead?"_

"_Watch your words carefully. I'm not an idiot, I know what you're doing and I'm not about to give in." _

"_I rest my case! I was just asking a question, and now you've gotten all riled up about something so insignificant. From what I can see, things haven't changed all that much."_

Annie, who as Abed had so coyly stated during the Student Council elections, is an individual who is "easily vexed". If she was to be completely honest, she had only started to become this way after leaving rehab. When she was younger, she would get upset as everyone normally does, but she would just choose to internalize it. Whether it was a fear of what her parents might think if they saw her true nature, or just an inability to speak up for herself, Annie kept her mouth shut. When she tried to express her thoughts and desires, people usually weren't listening or they told her to keep it to herself.

One of the first times that she had ever spoken up for herself was right before the "Dia del los Muertos" party she had thrown her first semester of Greendale. Interestingly enough, the person of the receiving end had been Jeff.

" _No, you listen. I am putting my foot down, you understand? I am being assertive and I am making eye contact, and it is achieving results!"_

"_Are you trying to get formidable with me?"_

What was Jeff trying to do now? She tried to just take this as mere curiosity on his part, but she couldn't help but question his motives. He didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to not intruding in her personal affairs, but it wouldn't be fair to doubt him without immediate probable cause. He might have been seriously just asking her a question to make conversation and now she was going to overreacting. She could feel her face get warm and her confidence would start to waver. She was trying to keep with Jeff's persuasive, manipulative conversational skills, and attempting to prevent herself from revealing anything that might give him a clue as to what the source of her laughter was. She was failing miserably. It was obviously still something she need to work on, seeing as he had now figured out that it had been a **someone **who had made her smile quite noticeably. Now more than ever, it was important that Jeff not find out what had made her forget about her midterm the next morning. She hadn't quite figured out exactly what was going on herself. It had been a moment of revelation for her, and she need to dwell on it the rest of evening. She did know that whenever he felt the need to step into her life, she found herself becoming extremely upset. Whether his intentions were romantic or non-romantic, it exasperated her that her judgment was being called into question, particularly in the romance department. Why did it matter to Jeff who the hell she was speaking to? It's not like it would make a difference to him otherwise. She knew that Jeff felt something, he had revealed that in the Men's bathroom, but she couldn't count on that anymore. He was still Jeff Winger, and he was still fighting the effects that Greendale were having on him. Finding out what was going on, would only calm his nerves, and give him control of the situation once again. She quickly thought to herself,

"_**I can't tell you, Jeff. I would, but I'm not even sure what exactly is going on yet."**_

She had spent a whole summer looking at her cell phone, waiting for that one phone call that would give her clarity as to what had happened. At first, she had been foolishly dreaming that Jeff would call and ask her out on a formal date, like he had so many other women. She didn't factor in their age difference or Jeff's inability to commit, she had felt something when he kissed her. That summer, she bought Cosmo after Cosmo, Glamour after Glamour, attempting to decipher what going on in his mind. Why had he kissed her? What kind of kiss was it? Should she be reading into it this much? Should she call him first? What about Britta and Professor Slater? Not to mention, she had accidentally learned some crazy sexual positions from all these magazines in the process. She had never been kissed like that before, that rush of energy that had flowed through her body so quickly, so passionately. Had she been the only one who felt it? Was she reading way too much into this again? But that was some time ago, Annie felt differently about the whole situation with Jeff now. She was halfway through with her second year, and changing everyday. She had convinced herself that perhaps she would always have some sort of feelings for him, but she wasn't about to let that get in the way of any other opportunities that might come along. If Jeff didn't want anything with her, she wouldn't push it any further. She had made a fool of herself during the whole Rich fiasco and it had taught her a very valuable lesson about relationships and dating.

"_Jeff, it doesn't matter who it was. I'm not upset, I just feel like it wouldn't make a difference if I did or didn't tell you. I don't appreciate being tricked into revealing things either. If you are really that curious, you could ask me in a straightforward way and not smooth-talk your way into information. "_

"_Okay now, you're just being difficult. If you recall, I asked you very bluntly. It was the first damn thing I asked you, but forget I said anything! Forget about it, Annie. I don't know why I even bothered if it was going to lead to an argument."_

"_I'm not trying to fight with you! I just value my privacy okay? Please respect that." _

After this little argument, they had both gone their separate ways. It was obvious that everyone was extremely stressed out because of tomorrow's exam. He was walking to his car, extremely annoyed with what had happened. Why was she being so difficult? I mean, Annie isn't exactly the simplest person he'd ever come in contact with, but she was usually a lot more receptive to his charms. They sat next to each other in class, and Jeff was constantly finding ways to make her laugh and lose focus, but she'd been extremely distant as of late. At first, Jeff had shrugged it off, not giving it too much importance, but these last two weeks, Annie had been acting differently. He had been watching her closely to see if anything was going on that she wasn't sharing with the study group, but had found nothing too revealing. He had even considered going to Abed to see if he had noticed anything unusual that he would be willing to share. His mind was on overdrive, shouting a million questions per minute at him, and not receiving a response to any of these was driving him absolutely crazy. Who was she talking to on her laptop? Was she talking to Vaughn again? Did Rich suddenly change his mind? Was there someone new that nobody in the group wasn't aware about? Why the hell did it matter to him so much? Fishing his cell phone out of his pocket, he starts to write

**Jeff: **_Listen, I'm sorry I upset you okay? I understand how much your privacy means to you. _

**Annie: **_No, I overreacted again. I'm sorry.. I just can't tell you right now. _

**Jeff: **_Wow, okay. You are not making this whole "respecting your privacy" thing easy, Edison. I'm going to be honest, you've been a little weird lately and that's why I was curious. Is everything okay?_

**Annie: **_Ah, I said too much. Okay, forget it. We'll talk tomorrow after the test okay? Just meet me outside of the classroom whenever you finish up, and we'll sit down and talk about everything. But, please don't be set on this. If I wake up tomorrow and I'm still not sure of myself, I don't know if I can actually reveal anything. _

Clenching the collar of his expensive black military jacket, The cold Colorado wind that he had been accustomed to for years now, was suddenly having a strong effect. Unlocking the door of his car, he thought to himself, _Damnit, Annie. What the hell is going on? What are you hiding from me? _This was exactly the reason Jeff avoided change. It had never resulted in anything good for him in the past. Change is bad, and he wasn't too sure his conversation with Annie was going to be anything uplifting.

* * *

><p>How is it sounding so far? Any advice? I'll apologize now for any grammatical errors on my part! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as my classes lighten up a bit.<p> 


End file.
